1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying an image, a device for displaying an image and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image display devices have come to have complicated setup menus due to high performance functionality. The world-wide market for image display devices which have setup menus which allow a choice of a language are increasing.
The configuration of a conventional image display device capable of performing resolution conversion and OSD (On Screen Display) video synthesis processing function has, as represented in FIG. 1, scaler section 100, A/D converter 101, video decoder 102, CPU 112, RAM for work area 113, ROM for storing program codes and setup data 114, ROM for storing OSD-related data 115 and bus line 116.
Scaler section 100 has input section 103 that selects a video signal of A/D converter 101 and video decoder 102, memory section 104 that stores the video signal selected at input section 103, resolution converter 105 that converts the resolution of the video signal stored in memory section 104, VRAM 106 for deploying the resolution-converted video signals, OSD control section 107 that controls the on-screen display of the OSD pictures, memory section 108 that serves as a work area for producing the OSD pictures, output section 109 that supplies video signals stored in VRAM 106, internal bus line 111 that connects the blocks within scaler 100, and interface section 110 that controls the communication between bus line 116 and internal bus line 116. VRAM 106 is provided with video storage section 106a, which stores video signals, and OSD picture storage section 106b, which stores OSD pictures. OSD control section 107 is provided with H/V address setup section 107a, which sets up the addresses in OSD picture storage section 106b. 
In conventional image display devices capable of displaying a setup menu in a language selected from a plurality of languages, since many languages such as English, German and Japanese are written from left to right, the display layout of the setup menu is designed to be properly formatted when written in a language that is written from left to right. For example, setup item names are arranged on the left side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars are represented on the right side of the item names, in a flush left representation (cf. JP 2000-206955).
In the above described on-screen layout, a problem has been encountered, however, that displaying a language to be written from right to left such as Arabic yields a representation that appears to be unbalanced and very clumsy, because the right-side display positions of the characters at the top of letter strings are not aligned.
In order to address this issue, while an invention has been described (cf. JP Patent No. 2563376) in which a language information processor section corresponding to a selected language executes any of flush left/right, left/right margin, right/left justification, indent, equal space and frame space procedures, and in the case where the selected language is Arabic, performs processing identical to that of English regarding flush left and left margin, nothing is specifically described regarding the way to write a right-to-left language (a language to be written from right to left) such as Arabic.
An invention of a method and apparatus for displaying bi-directional text has been described (cf. JP 2000-250515) in which an on-screen control function is provided, the function supporting a default language that is written in a first direction from left to right and a non-default language that is written in a second direction from right to left such as Arabic and Hebrew; reversing the order of characters in the portion of the non-default language in the text to be displayed on the screen; and creating a line break at a space between the characters in the line which is the closest to the end of the line, and displaying the space at the left end of the text window.
In conventional image display devices, since many languages such as English, German and Japanese are written from left to right, the display layout of the setup menu is designed to be properly formatted when written in a left-to-right language. For example, setup item names are arranged on the left side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars are represented on the right side of the item names, in a flush left representation.
On the other hand, when a setup menu is displayed in a language written from right to left such as Arabic and Hebrew, it is preferred that setup item names are arranged on the right side of a screen, and setup values and adjustment bars are represented on the left side of the item names, in a flush right representation. In the invention described in JP 2000-250515, while the left-to-right written language can be converted into the right-to-left written language by reversing the order of characters, it is impossible to make the conversion from the writing style of setup item names arranged on the left side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars arranged on the right side of the item names to the writing style of setup item names arranged on the right side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars arranged on the left side of the item names. In order to convert the display order from the arrangement that setup item names are arranged on the left side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars are displayed on the right side thereof to the arrangement that setup item names are arranged on the right side of a screen and setup values and adjustment bars are displayed on the left side thereof, it is necessary to provide new on-screen layout data for arranging setup item names on the right side of a screen and displaying setup values and adjustment bars on the left side thereof. This gives rise to the problem for increased ROM capacity.